The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry! in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Does It Bite? in 1989, re-aired on Mysterious Stranger in 1993 and on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor and Henry the Green Engine is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train. It is Sir Topham Hatt; better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him except for the Fat Controller, citing that it is his doctor's orders. But Henry does not move, moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat and having had enough of the engine's selfishness tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now, is watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes. His fire had already gone out and is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, lonely, and very sad and wonders if he will be let out to pull trains again. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Locations * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * This is the first episode to take place in only one location throughout the entire story. * This story was originally adapted live for television in 1953. * James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Henry is bricked up in the tunnel was made for Blue Mountain Mystery and some parts of this episode were recreated for The Adventure Begins. * At the end of the episode, the US narration says "How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel until he overcomes his fear of the rain and decides to journey out to the world again?", while the UK narration says "He wondered if he would ever be allowed to pull trains again. But I think he deserved his punishment, don't you?". * Recreated and additional scenes of this episode were produced in 1988 for the ladybird book, The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard. Goofs * In the first scene, the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * In the first scene of Henry having stopped at the other end of the tunnel, the points in front of him appear to be misaligned from the connector track. They are properly connected in subsequent scenes, however. * In some shots, purple marker is visible on the Fat Controller's hand, such as when he says, "My doctor has forbidden me to pull." * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all of them have Blu-Tack on their feet. * At some stages, the level of the wall decreases and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. Also, in the close-up of Thomas buffering up to the coaches, his buffer housing is black instead of red and the detail of his buffer housing and lamp are different. * When the workmen are walling up the tunnel, the buffers have no track connected to them. But in close-ups, there is. * When James moves after bringing the Fat Controller, the edge of the set is visible. Also, the puffing noise can be heard before James starts to move. * When the workmen take away Henry's track, part of the track is already taken away. * In the close-up of Edward, his whistle is wonky. * James' first coach appears to be derailed as it wobbles when he arrives at the tunnel and again when he leaves. * When Thomas pushes Henry's train, the yellow lining around his cab window is bent. *This episode introduces Henry. However he was briefly seen in the previous two episodes. *James is briefly seen in this episode even though he's not introduced until a later episode. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Books - Henry's Bad Day and Henry and the Tunnel * Magazine stories - The Sad Story of Henry * Ladybird Books - The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ComeOut,Henry!OriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ComeOut,HenryoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ComeOut,Henry1995USTitleCard.jpeg|1995 US title card File:ComeOut,Henry!UStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:ComeOut,Henry!restoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Latin American Spanish title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean title card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:TheSadStoryOfHenry1.png|Henry File:TheSadStoryOfHenry2.png|Henry's Tunnel File:TheSadStoryOfHenry3.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry4.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry5.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry7.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png|The Fat Controller File:TheSadStoryOfHenry9.png|James and Henry File:TheSadStoryOfHenry71.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry10.png|Note: The end of the set is seen in the top right corner File:TheSadStoryOfHenry11.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry12.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry13.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry14.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry15.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry16.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry17.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry18.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry19.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry6.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry72.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry20.png|Thomas File:TheSadStoryOfHenry73.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry21.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry22.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry74.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry23.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry24.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry62.png|Thomas trying to push Henry out of the tunnel File:TheSadStoryOfHenry25.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry26.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry27.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry28.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry29.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry30.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry31.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry32.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry33.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry34.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry35.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry36.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry37.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry38.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry39.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry40.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry41.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry42.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry43.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry44.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry45.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry46.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry47.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry48.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry49.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry50.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry51.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry53.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry54.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward File:TheSadStoryOfHenry56.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry57.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry58.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry59.png|Gordon File:TheSadStoryOfHenry60.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry61.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry46.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry62.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Recreated scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg|Recreated scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry45.jpg|Recreated scene File:TheSadStoryOfHenry(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|The events of this episode recreated at Thomas Land Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway set File:Henry'sBadDay.PNG|Book File:TheSadStoryofHenry,Thomas'sTrainandThomasandtheGuard(LadybirdBook).jpg|Ladybird Book File:HenryandtheTunnel.jpg|My First Thomas Book Episode File:The Sad Story of Henry British Narration|UK Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations